Peripheral Vision
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, AU, Yami no Yuugi x Malik. For now, all I can do is keep my eyes on the road ahead of me.


ONE-SHOT. Dedicated to Mahogany x Skies. AU. Yami x Malik. Mentions of Malik x Ryou and Yami x Siegfried.

* * *

**Peripheral Vision  
30 Kisses Challenge, theme #20 - the road home**

(Malik's POV)

We'd always joked around about how one of us would end up in jail for indecent exposure. However, I didn't think it would actually _happen_. I can't say I was surprised when I recieved his call from the police station though; as much as I hate to admit it, he'd had it coming.

For the last week or so, he had been enamored with one Siegfried von Schraider - someone who was completely turned off to the attentions he was recieving. I'd asked Yami why he was wasting his time on someone who didn't seem to want anything to do with him, and he said that he was just messing around with the German man; he didn't really intend to start a relationship with him. It was all fun and games, though now I suppose he admits that dancing naked on Siegfried's lawn was taking it a _bit_ far...

I'd been just about ready to fall asleep when Yami called me and told me the situation that he was in. Admittedly, I was quite annoyed about having to go bail him out of jail - but he's my best friend, I couldn't just leave him hanging. ...And I suppose I was a little bit jealous about how much attention he'd been paying to Siegfried lately. Though I'm really not one to talk; as of recently, my attentions have been focused on Bakura Ryou, so I was probably being a little bit hypocritical by being jealous of Siegfried. Both Yami and I were in the same boat: while we love each other dearly, as best friends do, both of us also had someone else we were infatuated with. Just as I was jealous of Siegfried, Yami was jealous of Ryou.

Sharing was never my strong suit.

My mind is reeling with thought as I keep my eyes focused on the road in front of me, wind whipping through my hair. Yami's arms are wrapped around me - partly from holding on for dear life, and partly out of friendship, I suppose. I haven't really said much on the way home so far, mainly because there are simply too many thoughts running through my head.

I feel as if Yami and I have grown apart over the last week; I don't feel as strong of a bond with him as I used to. Before either of us had been drawn to our respective love interests, we'd gone to each other for emotional support. Neither of us had really been interested in love at the time. The main focus of our numerous encounters had been sex. The two of us could have passed for lovers - not that I would really _mind_ that - but before our relationship grew into what it is at the present time, all we could be considered as was friends... or sex buddies, for lack of a better term.

Considering how many life-or-death struggles we'd been put through since we became friends, it's not surprising in the least how much our bond has grown.

But, as friends tend to do, I could feel us growing apart, and it saddened me. Yami was the first person I'd ever considered to be a "true friend"; not even Ryou had reached that status yet. Yami was someone I'd be willing to share anything and everything with - though some things are harder to share than others - and I knew he felt the same way about me. It was painful to feel this happening to us, and I'd give anything to have that again. I'd like things to be the way they used to be, when we could share our souls fully with each other, but unfortunately, I don't see that happening... at least not in the near future.

Yami's arms tighten around my waist, his hand absently stroking the exposed skin of my abdomen. I half-consciously speed up the motorcycle, enjoying the feel of his arms around me, and when his lips press against my bare shoulder, I realize that it might not be so difficult to go back to how things were. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his face coming up next to mine, the warm weight of his chin upon my shoulder. His eyes are closed, and he has a peaceful smile on his face.

I can't help but smile as well, and I accelerate once again. At this point in time, I'm happy with what's in my line of sight - all of the city lights passing us by on the way back to his home, and seeing his face in my peripheral vision. With every moment that passes, I become more and more sure that our bond will strengthen into what it once was again.

But for now, all I can do is keep my eyes on the road in front of me, and hope we don't crash.

- _owari_ -


End file.
